Jump then fall
by fina2212
Summary: Nina is leaving to go back to America. Why? Well you have to read to find out. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I look back, even though I know he wont be there. Why would he be here? I just need to suck it up and face the facts.

"Lat call for flight 201 to New York City." The airport voice said over the intercom. I took a deep breath and boarded the plane, I can finally be free and happy now.

I sat down by the window, somewhere on the plane a baby was crying, someone was yelling and crying. I just looked at the window. I allowed myself to wonder about my friends, or if that is what you would call them.

Maybe I should slow down a little bit and catch you up. You see I'm leaving England.

Here it all started the day when...

**So do you like it so far? This is just the prologue so I should have a chapter up soon. And sorry this is so short but the chapter will be long, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

_It was field trip day, I could not go since well, Gran didn't sing my slip. So I was stretched out on the couch reading Wake by Lisa McMann. They should have been home by now, but I figured that either a-there was traffic or b-Jerome and Alfie are misbehaving and making them late._

_"Yeah, but you have to admit that was so funny!" Joy and Fabian came through the front door laughing. I sat up and put my book in my lap. Everyone else followed them._

_"Hey how was the trip?" I asked them, mostly Fabian._

_"Good.","Okay.", and "Awesome." Chorused at me. Fabian and Joy continued to talk and laugh. They went into the kitchen, I followed them._

_"Hey Fabian want to do something later?" I asked him, holding onto his arm._

_"Me and Joy made plans, you know to catch up, and then I am a little tired. Sorry Nina. Tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded. He kissed my check and then with Joy. I stood there in the kitchen, watching them go._

__"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are beginning our landing." The voice on the intercom announced. I wonder if they even miss me. Probably a little, but at least Joy can have Fabian. Pretty soon I will just be Nina the American. Not Nina the chosen one or Nina, my chosen one.

I got off the plane and checked my phone. Amber had called me. I'll call her back later. I picked up the old suitcase out of the baggage claim and went on my way. I called Amber back. She answered and told me to get my butt over there. Not her exact words and I told her I couldn't but I promised her I would keep in touch. A lie. And hung up. Before I left I grabbed a twix bar and left.

"Hey Nina!" Gran greeted me when she saw me. I smiled.

"Hey." I hugged her and breathed in her scent. A hint of jasmine, tea, and sugar cookies, and some of that vanilla perfume that she wears. The scent was so strange but familiar at the same time.

"How 'bout we go out to eat. At your favorite place?" She asked, smiling.

"Waters edge?" I asked getting all giddy and happy. Waters edge is a small diner by the ocean and I've been going there since I was a little girl.

"Yes. I'm just so happy to have my little Nina back." Gran hates that place, it smells like fish and she hates fish.

"Thank you." I say hugging her waist and then we start waking. Me, arms around her waist smiling and laughing. Forgetting about my boarding school life for the rest of the day.

**So? What do you think? Maybe a POV from someone(s) in England? Or just on Nina? Also should it be Fina, Jabian or some OC?**


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"So you never did tell me why you wanted to leave so badly." Gran said. Waters Edge had gotten worse while I had been gone. The white paint is now a grayish and so is the blue trim. The pictures lining the wall looked like it came from another life-time but really, I'm in some of them. Then the smell gotten fishier if possible, but I still love it.

"Missed you." I said playing with the small white tablecloth that barley covers the table.

"Nina, tell me the truth." She said, more strenly now. She was using her teacher voice. She used to be a 7th and 8th grade English teacher.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you." I said now looking out the window. The Atlantic ocean looked so gray right now, well it is getting dark out but not that dark.

"Okay, I can see when you don't want to tell me but please promise me you'll go back, I want to see you happy." She then placed her hand on top of mine. I looked up into her eyes and nodded. How could I tell me Gran that I didn't want to go back? Even after the day after Fabian and Joy's little "date."

_"Hey Fabian, so want to hang out today?" I asked him sitting on the couch next to him. His Chem.3 book was open on his lap._

_"Nina, I'm so sorry I forgot but I have a test tomorrow and I didn't get much sleep last night-" He went on._

_"I could help you study?" I tried._

_"But you're in Bio, you probably might not understand this, plus I don't want you to be bored..." He trailed off._

_"I get it. If you didn't want to date me then you could've just told me." I walked out angrily and blasted Taylor Swift songs in my room and wouldn't come out._

Fabian's POV

I sat down to read my Favorite book, The Hunger Games when I saw a little note swaying down to land on my knees. It was written with my name on the front with cursive handwriting. It said:

_Fabian, _

_I knew you would read this faster then if you found it somewhere else, but I'm leaving. As you read this I am most likely in my home in Maine. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you, but they are so hard. I couldn't do it. So I just left._

_If you really want to know why I left ask Amber, but I doubt that she will tell you. But I loved you. Hope you and Joy have a happy life._

_-Nina Martin._

By the time I finished it tears were rolling down my check and onto the letter. What did I do? Does she really blame me or didn't she want to write it on every note?

**So do you like it? I hope you did. If this is sad I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

At seven in the morning my phone rang, Monday morning while I would usually be in school and my Gran would be home, so no one would call. But I picked up the phone since I woke me up.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Nina! Why haven't you been in touch! People are worried about you! I mean leaving without saying goodbye?" She screamed into my ear. Yup, today will not be a good day.

"Amber I just got back and it is 7 IN THE MORNING!" I shouted the last part in her ear.

"Nina, I'm having lunch so how could it be..?" She trailed off confused.

"Time difference Amber." I answered her unfinished question.

"Oh right." She said. I could imagine her flipping her hair and looking slightly at the ceiling.

"How did you get my house phone number?" I asked sitting up in bed. There is no doubt that I wont go back to sleep. I'm already up.

"I know people." She said. Translation she stole it.

"Anyway, can I call you back?" I asked her.

"Okay but first I have messages for you! Alfie asks how is your planet? Patricia is mad at you but wants to talk to you. Mara is the same. Joy is glad you left and wishes you a good life. Jerome got slapped by Mara and wants no has to talk to you too, Eddie is confused and needs to talk with you and Fabian is well, Fabian. He needs to talk to you too." She said. I knew Alfie hasn't given up the space thing yet and well Jerome. How could I expect more? Eddie is my 'protector' and we are friends and well Fabian, I can't explain. I know Joy is happy so she is already done and forgotten me.

"Okay tell Alfie that _America_ is fine. Patricia and Mara Eddie and Fabian and Jerome we'll talk later and Joy thank you." I said and hung up the phone.

Amber's POV

"Hey hey hey who were you talking to?" Alfie asked sitting down next to me. Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, and Mara are behind him.

"No one...Nina." I said to them.

"How is she?" Mara asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Did she say anything about me?" Fabian asked. Since two days ago Fabian couldn't stop reading a piece of paper and always had the Hunger Games with him.

"She will talk with everyone later. It was 7a.m there." I said.

"Amber time zone." Mara said groaning.

No one's POV

But little did they know, Nina was already trying to cut the ties with her and the Anubis gang, one by one. First Fabian, then Joy and so on. Last will be Amber. Nina already got a new e-mail address and if she had caller id she will cut ties forever. But Amber was Amber and Nina was Nina, so she couldn't do it that easily, just gently.

**So? Do you like it? I had to force myself to do it since I'm reading a good book! But anyway Happy Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jerome's POV

"Since when did Fabian start listening to Taylor Swift and Adele?" I asked sitting down for breakfast. Everyone was there except for Nina and Fabian.

"Since the day Nina left. If she wasn't so sisterly to me, I would find her and kill her." Eddie muttered under his breath.

"Give him a break, Nina just left. The love of his little geeky life just walked out on him for no apparent reason." Patricia said, grabbing the pitcher of juice.

"Yeah, his world is basically crushed." Alfie said.

"I wonder why Nina left?" Amber asked.

"'Cuz Fabian was way too geeky?" I suggested, and we all started laughing. That is when Fabian appeared from the doorway, looking teary eyed.

"So that is what you think of me? That, I can't even have a girlfriend because I'm to smart? If I hadn't figured out some of the Sibuna clues then we would all be dead!" He yelled at us, then ran out of the house.

Nina's POV

"So why are you locked up in your room most of the time?" Gran asked me.

"Gran, can I ask you something?" I asked, sitting Indian style and a lime green star pillow I held on to my chest.

"Sure, anything." She said, sitting next to me.

"How do you know when you're in love?" I asked.

"When you can't live without the person." She told me.

"No, like when he is perfect for you but he may have hurt you." I said.

"Well, you would know for yourself." She said smiling. I sighed and flopped back down. I had another memory, this one was of me and Fabian:

_"Hey Fabian." I said sitting down next to him on the bed._

_"Hey Nina." He said, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me backwards. Him on top of me._

_"You got something right there." I said pointing in between his eyes._**  
**

_"What?" He asked confused._

_"This." I said and sprayed Whipped Creme right on his nose. He chased me, we laughed and kissed._

__"What should I do?" I asked into the pillow.

**So, what should Nina do?**


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

I wish the pillow would answer me, but by ten minutes if pillows would talk it already would have. I groan and fling the pillow over the bed and then my laptop dings. I sit up, it is a video chat. It is eleven, so it is about four or so over there. I accept without realizing who the screen name is but when the window pops up, it is Fabian with the rest of the house behind him and I mentally smack myself.

"Nina Annette Martin don't you even think of exiting out on us!" Amber said, pointing a finger at me. Dang it, when did she get so smart?

"Nina, at least tell us why you left? We deserve that." Fabian said. He is in the middle with Patricia behind him, Eddie next to her, Jerome and Alfie next to Eddie, Amber next to Fabian, Joy and Mara behind her.

"You want to know why Fabian? Because I didn't look where I was looking. I just fell. I was so stupid to even think what I was thinking." I spat at him.

"About what?" He asked me, growing mad with me.

"With you and Joy okay! Is that the answer you wanted? You spent so much time with her and not with me!" I scream at him and tears start flowing.

"That that is true." He spats back.

"Okay, then I guess you are okay with we are over and I am never speaking to you again." I tilt my head to the side and slam by finger on the exit button and slam my laptop closed.

"Are you okay Nina?" Gran asked me, coming in.

"I don't know Gran! Am I making a mistake by dumping Fabian or what?" I ask her, my vision blurry with tears.

"Nina, let me tell you you need to look before you jump. Jump before you fall?" She says and leaves me with my thoughts. If only I could have one more date with Fabian.

_"Nina! We are going to be late!" Amber screamed. All of the girls minus Joy are having one huge date._

_"I'm coming!" I yell and pull at my converse and walk down the stairs at the same time. We agreed on rollerskating. Fabian smiled at me, he looked so cute in plaid and jeans. He looked, so himself and so un-foreign as I felt. I've never been rollerskating and hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him._

_"Finally." Amber pulls me down and we all smush into two cabs. I'm on Fabian's lap, not that it doesn't matter but his arm is around me and I loop my arms around his neck and close my eyes as I inhale is scent. When we are at the place, he holds my hand and never lets go, but the best part is that one time I fell and he on top of me and we kissed. So sweet and gentle._


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's POV

_Nina,_

_Now, I know that you may be upset with me, I wouldn't blame you. But can you please give me a chance? I didn't mean to block you out and spend more time with Joy, I don't even know why I did._

_Anyway, even if you want to bun this letter read it first. Please?_

_I am so sorry to what I did to you, I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop reading the note you left me. I can't stop reading The Hunger Games, but I thought about what I am going to say in this letter about a thousand times and written it over and over again, I couldn't get it right. So, really all I need to say is: I love you. And I mean it. I can't live without you._

_Like Katniss and Peeta, I love you weather you love me or not and I will not stop. An ocean or countries between us I will love you no matter what, I just hope that you will love me back._

_Amber says that I am making this letter longer then it needs to be, but I don't care. I love you Nina Martin and can you please come back...home. Face it, this is your home weather you want it to be or not. No one has this much fun, drama and mystery in their family but ours. Don't you miss Amber, Patricia, and Mara? Maybe Jerome, Alfie and Eddie? And Me?_

_-Fabian_

I read the letter twice, three, four, five times before I went and tried to answer it. I do miss them, but I don't know if I'm ready to go back. And how did they get my address? Anyway, my first few tries were well, crappy. About my tenth time I got it right.

Fabian's POV

_Fabian,_

_I don't know what I am. I'm confused with myself. Part of me wants to go back, but part of me hates it there. I know I sound crazy, but its true._

_Like Katniss, I don't know my feelings yet, but I don't want to play pretend because who knows, maybe if I go back there will be a mystery and we all are forced to kill each other, but that is a long shot._

_But still, I do miss everyone but I don't know what I am going to do. I am going to stay here for a while, I hope you all understand and maybe I will see you soon. Who knows what the future will hold. Maybe you are meant to be with Joy once and for all and I am meant to stay in America, but that can't mean we can try and be friends. And as we grew older maybe more then that, but you have to stay there for now, friends._

_Tell everyone that I miss them and well, what I said in the letter. I'll try and keep in touch, but no promises I have school and well, Gran to look after but she says that she is fine._

_Bye...maybe forever or not. Who knows._

_-Nina _

I read the letter to everyone, who was gathered in the common room. Amber looked scared, they all did. Its like, we don't know this Nina. This Nina who is so raw and sounds like a little girl, this Nina who is so new to us. We only know Nina, who is brave and sweet and nice. The Nina that is fearless.

"So, we will never see her again?" Patricia broke the silence that everyone was hanging on too.

"Patricia, I really don't know maybe." I told her, clutching onto the letter like a lifeline. "I don't know."

**Okay so squeal? Or is everyone happy with the ending? Tell me what you liked about it! Review and I hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
